Little Miracles
by Chibi Hinata aka Padfoot T
Summary: Various POV's on having children from a couple different anime's. First up I have Sora Takenouchi/Ishida, next will probably be Haruka, because I have a soft spot for the parently (is that a word?) relationship between Haruka and Hotaru ^ _ ^ Its soooo ka


lm Various views I've thought up on being a parent... I don't know how many I'll have. First is Sora, and most of the Digidestined's will have a bit (this has quite a bit) on how they grew up and what not. Next will probably be Haruka (sorry! For some reason I just like writing thoughts of hers on Hotaru... She acts so tough but really I think Hotaru makes her a softy ^ _ ^). I'll probably only have Digimon and Sailor Moon, but I might add a few more. Set sometime after the 2nd season. 

This, I think, is cute. But you might as well leave if you don't like Sorato. And trust me, no character bashing! Especially no Taichi bashing! I'd never bash Taichi!!! *hugs her Taichi plushie* And I thought that him crying at the wedding was too cute a Taichi moment to resist! ^ _ ^ I made up some of this stuff, you know I did! The show doesn't tell us everything, though it should! ^ _ ^ 

And I'm _guessing _that the older child is a girl, the younger is a boy. Don't kill me if I'm wrong. 

These are all going to end happy! I use the word "happy" many many times!!!   


**Little Miracles - Sora's Story******

Right now, if I think about it, it's kind of funny, although I'm unhappy I thought the way I did. I used to think nobody could love me, and I couldn't love anybody... 

But then a lot changed. I decided to go to summer camp, and ended up getting sucked into another dimension. And really, it helped me. It sounds crazy, but helped me a lot. 

First off, my parter, Biyomon, showed me I COULD love, and that people could love me. That I was a likeable person, even if everybody thought I wasn't. 

Second, I had the Crest of Love. I then learned that our crests represented our strongest traits. I felt a little better about myself, once I realized I really was important. 

Last, was Yamato. He was a really good friend, and deserved his Crest of Friendship. He really understood my way of thinking, because his was similar. We both ran away from the Digidestined group at least once, to get away, and to think. He and Jyou rescued me from my dark thoughts, showing that their crests were truly for them. 

But eventually, we had to leave. I was sad at first, but I got back into my regular way of doing things, only now-and-then pausing to think about the Digital World, and how much I missed it. I also missed the other kids. 

But by the time I was 14, I'd gotten back in touch. I went to the same school as Yamato, Taichi, and Koushiro. Mimi moved to America, but I contacted her by e-mail at least once a week. 

Then, I learned of the new Digidestined. A funny bunch of kids, really. Hikari and Takeru were part of their new group, and it helped having a couple people who already knew what they were in for. 

It was about then that I started thinking of what Yamato and Taichi really were to me. 

I was becoming attracted to Yamato, and that's about when I really knew what the love between a husband and wife must be like. I'd mastered the mother-daughter and relative love, and the friend love, and now I'd found something more. At that time I didn't know his thoughts were the same. 

Taichi... He was always the greatest friend, and I love him. I still do. But... not like that. He may always be my age, but he's the kid brother I'd never but always had. We were interested in a lot of the same stuff, and lived right by each other. 

One day, he sort of asked me out. I knew I had to tell him that I thought of him as a brother, not a lover. But I just told him I was sorry, and that I had to see Yamato. I was so happy, he took it great. 

Yamato and I finally started going out openly, and I never lost that love for him. I knew it would always be there. 

So we made our promise. To be together, forever, 'till death do us part. At the time, our wedding day was the happiest day of my life, and it's still one of them. Not only were we happy, but I caught a look at Taichi during the ceremony. Naturally, he was the best man. I saw his eyes were watery, and I saw a tear slip down his cheek. And on his face, was the biggest smile I'd ever seen him have. As happy as I was, for a minute, I think he was almost happier. And I'll never really know exactly why, except that he was happy to see his friends happy. 

For two years, we built our life, happy to be together, happy with life in general. I never knew it could get better. 

When I found out I was pregnant, I was estatic. There was a little person inside of me, that needed me. It needed me now, and it would need me for years after it was born. I would be responsible for this tiny little baby. Plus, the look on Yamato's face when I told him was priceless. 

It was a girl, and from the first look at her, I knew the fourth love I'd been searching for, the love of a child. She had her daddy's hair and his eyes, and to us she was the most beautiful baby in the world. 

Again, we adapted to having another positive change in our lives. Diaper, meal, and babysitter rutines became normal, and our little girl was always doing new things. I remember the time she said her first word... the time she took her first step, got her first tooth, had her first birthday... I remember it all, clear as day. 

Just when we thought everything was going normal, and that's how it would stay... I was pregnant again. We were thrilled our daughter would have a brother or sister, and although I don't think she completely understood what we meant at first, she was happy too. 

I remember that, two hours after I had given birth, Yamato left quickly to pick her up from daycare. When they walked in that door, and she saw her baby brother for the first time, her eyes widened and she got that big grin on her face. And what made me happier was that, when Takeru came to visit his new nephew later that evening, he brought a surprise along. 

I never thought I'd see Taichi Kamiya again. We'd lost touch about a year after the wedding, jobs and personal lives getting in the way. Takeru told me he had no idea why he was going to the hospital, or even who he was seeing. 

His eyes widened, not unlike my daughter's, at not only the sight of me again, but of my son. 'Sora,' he'd said, 'I thought I'd never see you again! And you had a baby?' I nodded. 'A girl, or a boy?' he asked. 'Well, the newest edition is a boy,' I replied, pointing to him in his little basket, wrapped up in yellow blankets. 'I met your daughter in the hall, Sora. She's beautiful. She was so happy to tell me all about her new brother, even thought she hadn't the slightest clue who I was.' He told me about his son, too, and his wife. 

The next day I left the hospital with my two children and my husband, and an old friend's phone number. Since I couldn't drive, I sat in the back with the baby, since my little girl wanted to sit up front with Daddy anyway. I looked in the carseat, and smiled at the sleeping form with reddish brown curls on his head. And I looked to the front, at the little girl excitedly telling her father about her day at daycare, and how she'd told everybody her mommy was having a baby. 

I know for sure, now, that the love of a parent for thier child is something that can't be broken. My children are my little miracles, and I'm happy I can watch in wonder as they grow up, and have children of their own.   



End file.
